1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, relates to an electronic device for reducing power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) is wireless communication technology which can recognize something by using a wireless signal without establishing a mechanical or optical connection.
For example, a passive RFID tag has no power supply inside, and an IC (Integrated Circuit) in the RFID tag is driven by an electromagnetic wave which is transmitted from an RFID reader to the RFID tag. If the RFID tag receives a signal with sufficient energy, the RFID tag can transmit a data signal to the RFID reader. The data signal includes an ID (Identification) code and digital data previously stored in the EEPROM (Electrically-Erasable Programmable Read-Only Memory) of the RFID tag.